Lets experiment
by DecemberL. Rose
Summary: Booth loves Bones, but is she ready to take their relationship that far? Lets see. M for Smut.


**My first attempt at a Bones story, maybe I'll keep them coming, who knows? But please enjoy. =]**

* * *

"Bones, please, just give us a chance."

"Booth, I can't, I'm a scientist, I can not change. And I can't loose you."

Booth was trying once again, to make Bones see the light. He knew he loved her and he hoped that she could love him. He had been begging her to give them a chance, to just try, because he really thought they could be happy.

"Bones, you'll never loose me, I'm never leaving you, I promise. And Bones, I know you can't see it, but you have changed. You and I, we, we could be happy. I know we can."

"Booth, please stop, I can't be what you want, what you need, just, please." She leaned against the building they were outside of and started to cry, not balling tears just a whimper or two. She did want him, but she knew she couldn't be with him forever, not the way he needed her to, and to string him along, like all the others that would be unfair. She looked at him and couldn't stand it anymore, she stood and started to leave. Booth couldn't just watch her walk away.

"I love you." He shouted at her.

Bones froze in place, she couldn't comprehend what had just been spoken to her, she turned her head slowly to look at Booth, there were tears in his eyes and she couldn't take it. She broke down right there and she needed him, in every way. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder, trying words every few minutes but only managing a shuttered sob. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, his tear-filled, brown, puppy dog eyes. She smiled, stifling her tears and kissed him. Maybe she could love him how he needed. He wanted her to try, so in her head she rationalized. She was performing an experiment, what exactly the experiment was she couldn't explain at the moment, but that was how she was going to play it. She was so engrossed in her own mind that she didn't notice being hoisted against the brick building behind them. He legs were around his waist and she could feel his growing erection against her thigh. It was dark and they hoped to god there were no people around to see them. Booth pulled away from their deepening kiss and spoke.

"Car?"

All she could do was nod and they were off running and laughing like teenagers towards the car, hand in hand. They finally made their way to the back of the SUV and could barely keep their hands and mouths off each other, pants and skirts flew everywhere shoes and socks fell lifelessly to the floor. She straddled him and suddenly they were there, at that do or die point and he took her all in.

Booth looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and smiled, he was in love with her, there was no doubt about that, and he had to make this, their first time together, more than just sex. He felt like a teenager having his first time in the back of his car and he giggled, like a dumb. love struck idiot. He started to unbutton her blouse, each button agonizingly slow, until she couldn't take it anymore. She ripped her shirt open, buttons popping everywhere. And she grinned at him evilly.

"What are you waiting for tiger?"

She was beautiful, he couldn't help but run his hands over her warm, soft, stomach. She was wearing black. Lace panties and a black, sexy lace bra, they were the only things keeping him from having her right then. His lips trailed down her chest over her breast, leaving his hand to roam over the other. His lips found her nipple and sucked on it through her bra, the friction of the lace and the soft warmth of his tongue made her shutter. She wriggled under him eager to get him inside her. There was a wet heat growing between her legs and she started to rock her hips against him slowly. He moaned, growing painfully harder, and Bones smiled knowing what she was doing to him. He pulled her lips back to his and explored her mouth letting one of his hands drift down between them. He softly rubbed his thumb against her clit, the touch over her panties made her moan into his mouth and her head fell back. He kept up the action feeling her rock harder against him. Bones pulled away and got on her knees almost pulling him with her.

"Please Booth, I need you now."

He smiled and hooked his fingers around her panties, slowly pulling them down her long legs and off her body. She rid him of his underwear and gazed upon his length that was staring up at her, she moaned and he wasn't even inside her yet. She was still kneeling over him throwing her bra to the floor. Booths hands trailed down her body finally resting behind her thighs under her butt.

"Are you sure about this Bones?"

"There's no going back now." She growled sexily and kissed him. Bones lowered herself onto him and he entered her, making both of them moan. She was so tight around him and it took everything he had not to come right then and there. The friction was madness on them both. They started up a good rhythm Booth bucked his hips at her thrusts down. Her moans fueled him and her sped up his pace, she changed positions getting on her hands and knees and he thrust into her from behind. He put one hand on her thigh to steady himself and the other cupped her breast, torturing her nipple. Booth listened to her moans and cries and could tell she was getting close, as was he.

"Booth, I can't last much longer." She managed to moan out.

"I'm right there with you." He grunted

Booth pulled his hand from her thigh and moved towards her heat, flicking her clit softly and slowly. She lost it, the waves of her orgasm falling over her. Bones head fell back, her long brown hair falling over her back she moaned his name digging her nails into the seat. He came with her holding her hips to steady himself. Finally he pulled out of her and they both slumped down in the car Bones resting her head on his chest. They were panting, trying to catch their breath and catch up to what just happened.

"Bones."

"Booth."

"Say something."

"That, was amazing."

"You said it, but Bones."

"Was that all it was, amazing, just amazing sex?"

"Bones, I told you before. I love you, if you're in, I'm in."

She smiled at him. She was scared and confused and so many emotions she couldn't put a name on but mostly she was just happy and realized he was there, he was all in and, to keep him, she had to be too.

"There's no going back now."


End file.
